Le Triple Secret
by Kamishiro Rio
Summary: OS(?)/UNIVERS ALTERNATIF. Suite à une dispute avec Yuzu, Yuya va se rendre dans son grenier et faire une étrange découverte. Inspiré d'un passage de la Saison 5 de Pretty Little Liars. Une suite est éventuellement envisageable.


****Disclaimer : Personnages pas à moi...  
Rating : T  
Genres : Mystère XD  
Auteur(e) : Kamishiro Rio (c'est moi ! :D)******  
******  
OS un peu étrange, inspiré d'un passage de la Saison 5 de ******_**Pretty Little Liars**_****** (j'arrête pas avec cette série en ce moment, un truc de fou...).******  
******  
UNIVERS ALTERNATIF !******  
******  
(Note : Yuya et Yuzu ont 7 ans, dans cette Fanfiction)******  
******  
Bonne lecture ! :)****

* * *

« J'ai encore gagné~ ! »

Le garçonnet grimaça, frustré.

« Non, c'est impossible ! Tu triches Yuzu ! »

Ladite Yuzu pinça les joues de son ami, en guise de réponse.

« Aieuh ! Tu m'as fait mal !

-Mauvais perdant, va !

-Même pas vrai d'abord ! »

La petite fille ricana.

« Yuya le perdant~ ! »

Yuya souffla. Son amie avait dépassé les bornes cette fois-ci !

Et il ne la laissera pas l'insulter d'avantage !

« Pour la peine, je ne jouerai plus jamais avec toi à Duel de Monstres ! » annonça t-il, avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse vers son grenier, suivie de près par son amie.

« Hé ! Ou tu vas ?!

-Quelque part ou tu n'y seras pas ! » cria t-il, avant de violemment faire claquer la porte derrière lui.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai, quel gamin ! Ouvre ! »

_« Alors ça, jamais... » _songea t-il, tout en restant planté devant la porte, pour empêcher sa nouvelle ennemie d'entrer dans la pièce.

Une fois que la source de ses malheurs eu fait demi-tour sur un « Je vais chercher Tata ! », il se décida à scruter le décor de celle-ci, de plus près.

A vrai dire, il était rare pour lui de pénétrer dans cette pièce.

En même temps, sa mère le lui avait formellement interdit, alors bon...

Oh ? Pourquoi ?

Il l'ignorait, mais ce qu'il venait de remarquer en revanche, c'est que le planché grinçait violemment par ici...

« Il fait froid... oh ! »

_« Un piano ?»_

Oui, c'était bel et bien un immense piano tout poussiéreux qui traînait entre deux débris, au milieu de la pièce !

Il avait l'air chouette en plus ! Pourquoi sa mère ne lui en avait-elle donc jamais parlé ?

Et surtout, pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais vu ?!

« Waouh ! » s'exclama le garçonnet, en examinant l'instrument de plus près. « Il est génial ! »

Et quitte à énerver sa mère, il essaya de taper sur quelques touches de celui-ci, sans plus tarder...

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors.

« Super ! Il marche ! »

Une, deux, trois touches...

_« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir essayer de jouer ? »_

Une, deux, trois touches...

_« Maman va se mettre en colère, si elle m'entend jouer, par contre... »_

Une, deux, trois...

« Tiens... ? »

La quatrième touche était bloqué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Allez marche ! » ordonna t-il à l'objet, qui continuait de se murer dans son silence.

Agacé, il insista un peu sur la touche défectueuse, avant de soupirer longuement...

Il était déçu.

« T'es trop nul ! Tu doit être cassé quelque part... »

Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi sa mère l'avait mis là...

_« Mm... Je me demande quand même de quoi est fait un piano... » _se demanda t-il, tout en ouvrant l'instrument de musique en question.

Et ce qu'il y découvrit à l'intérieur, lui coupa littéralement le souffle...

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

« Des cadeaux ! »

Trois paquets !

« Pas possible ! »

Il était tellement heureux ! Alors, c'était donc là que cachait sa mère ses cadeaux d'anniversaire, depuis tout ce temps ?!

Anniversaire, qui approchait à grand pas, qui plus est !

« Que dois-je faire... les ouvrir ? »

Les trois paquets étaient en tout point identique...

Même taille, même papier et surtout même étiquette blanche.

Et à sa connaissance, aucun de ses amis n'était né le même jour que lui, ni même dans les environs du sien...

Conclusion, il était forcément tous pour lui !

« Mm... allez, juste un seul... » se promit-il à lui-même, tout en posant au sol les trois paquets.

Juste un seul, hein ?

En tout cas, c'est avec ces belles pensés, qu'il ouvrit son premier cadeau.

« C'est trop gros pour être un paquet de Cartes... »

_« Et pas assez pour être un Disque de Duel... »_

« Bibibi !

-Oh ! Kuriboh ! »

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux !

C'était le Kuriboh Ailé en peluche parlant, qu'il avait vu à la télé l'autre jour.

Lorsqu'on appuie sur ventre, il fait :

« Bibibi !

-Troop cool ! Je t'adore ! » s'exclama t-il, tout en câlinant sa peluche du plus fort qu'il le put.

Si seulement il savait de qui était ce cadeau... probablement de sa mère.

Ou bien, de son père, qui sait ?

Avec un peu de chance...

« Bon, au moins maintenant, je sais que je vais avoir quelque chose que je veux... je n'ai plus qu'à... et mince... »

L'emballage...

« Oh non ! Maman va me tuer ! »

Il commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce...

Que faire ?! Que faire ?!

« Kuriboh ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!

-Bibibi !

-Mais je ne sais pas emballer les cadeaux moi !

-DRRIIINNNGGG ! »

La sonnette venait de retentir... sûrement le père de son amie qui venait la chercher.

Super ! Ca lui laissait un peu de temps supplémentaire pour réfléchir...

« Bibibi !

-Non, tu as raison, il n'y a pas de solution, elle va me tuer ! Pff... »

Il s'allongea sur le sol, avant de jeter un regard sur ses deux autres cadeaux restant.

_« Mm... »_

« Bibibi ! »

_« Le mal est déjà fait, après tout... »_

C'est ainsi qu'il ouvrit le second paquet.

« Mm... ce n'est quand même pas encore une peluche, si... ?

-Bibibi !

-Tu as une fonction automatique aussi ?

-Bibibi !

-Mais... »

Impossible !

« Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que... ? »

Même emballage, même taille, même poids, même boite... ?!

Un autre Kuriboh ?!

_« Papa et Maman m'auraient donc fait le même cadeau, emballés dans le même emballage ?! Impossible ! »_

Et le troisième paquet, alors ?!

« Il faut que je vérifie... »

Il le secoua, pour vérifier si son hypothèse était juste.

Probablement une troisième peluche.

« Mais, c'est complètement stupide ! Pourquoi est-ce que mes parents m'auraient... ?!

-Yuya !

-Ahh ! »

Et mince... voilà la doyenne de la maison...

« Que fais-tu avec ça ?! » demanda t-elle à notre jeune héros, en le fusillant du regard.

Yuya tremblait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sa mère aussi énervé après lui...

Et son regard devint encore plus noir, lorsqu'elle vit les deux autres paquets ouverts, traînant sur le sol...

« Tu... tu les as ouvert ?

-Je... je suis désolée... »

Elle soupira.

« Ce n'est pas vrai...

-... Maman ? »

Yoko Sakaki prit sa tête entre ses mains, avant de s'asseoir sur un vieux coffre, qui traînait dans un coin...

Bon dieu, mais que devait-elle faire maintenant ?

« Maman... toi... et... ou Papa... pourquoi vous avez emballé trois cadeaux identiques pour moi ? Pourquoi ? »

Yoko se reprit alors.

Non, Yuya ne devait jamais savoir !

Et encore moins _lui_ !

« Yuya, mon chéri. » dit-elle à son fils, tout en le prenant par les épaules.

Yuya la fixa, surprit. Jamais sa mère ne l'avait fixé d'un regard pareil !

« Yuya, aujourd'hui, tu as été dans le grenier et tu as trouvé ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Un Kuriboh Ailé. »

Yuya écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ?

-Tu l'as trouvé, je t'ai crié dessus et tu as été puni en conséquence.

-Mais... »

Qu'est-ce que sa mère lui faisait là, au juste ?

« Dis-le moi Yuya, qu'as-tu trouvé aujourd'hui ? »

Le garçon regarda sa mère avec attention.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui cri dessus et le punisse...

Et là, elle jouait à un jeu bizarre, pour une histoire de trois cadeaux identiques ?!

Il ne comprenait pas... il ne comprenait vraiment pas...

« Pourquoi Maman ? »

La mère de famille regarda son fils droit dans les yeux, avant de lui répondre :

« Promets-moi juste de n'en parler à personne, pas même à ton père et tu ne seras pas puni pour ce que tu as fait. »

Elle lui serra l'épaule...

Non, cela ne ressemblait décidément pas à sa mère de trembler et de le menacer ainsi, seulement pour pas grand chose !

Surpris, il ne pût qu'acquiescer.

« Je te le promets...

-Sage décision. Alors, que s'est-il passé ? »

Yuya ravala sa salive.

« Je me suis disputé avec Yuzu, j'ai fouillé le grenier et j'ai trouvé MON cadeau d'anniversaire. C'était UN Kuriboh parlant. Maman m'a puni lorsqu'elle l'a découvert... »

Yoko sourit, victorieuse.

Non, Yuya ne reconnaissait décidément plus sa mère...

« Bon garçon. Encore une fois ?

-Je me suis disputé avec Yuzu et j'ai trouvé mon cadeau d'anniversaire dans le grenier. Un Kuriboh Ailé... et Maman m'a puni pour l'avoir ouvert...

-Bien. Nous pouvons retourner au salon maintenant. »

Yuya était complètement perdu...

« ... Maman... ?

-Quoi ?

-Dis-moi, ils sont pour qui les... »

Le regard de la blonde se fit soudainement dur et Yuya su instinctivement qu'il ferait mieux de la boucler.

Il frissonna.

« Tu n'as trouvé qu'un seul et unique paquet, mon garçon.

-... Oui... pardon... »

Mais diable...

Pour qui était-donc les deux autres paquets ?

_**FIN... OU PAS...**_

* * *

**Il y aura très certainement une suite, mais pour l'instant, mes idées sont trop encore vagues pour vous la confirmer...**

**En fait, cet OS m'a été inspiré par un passage de l'Episode Spécial Noël de la Saison 5 de ma série préférée : _Pretty Little Liars_, sorti le 9 décembre dernier.**

**Et ce passage m'ayant trotté dans la tête depuis lors, je me devais d'écrire un truc à son sujet...**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? :)**

**PS : Comme l'a dit Jeffie dans son commentaire oui, Yoko est vachement OOC (j'avais avertie une amie ultérieurement d'ailleurs à ce sujet) et si je fais une suite, pour le coup, Yusho le sera un peu aussi... c'est pour les besoins de l'OS ^^' (et encore une fois, sachez que c'est un Univers Alternatif, donc purement fictif XD).**

**Merci d'avoir commenté :)**


End file.
